


Until It's Gone

by rabbiaeamore13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbiaeamore13/pseuds/rabbiaeamore13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Freedom is not worth having if it does not include the freedom to make mistakes.</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mahatma Gandhi</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until It's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So... This is my first fic (drabble). I wrote it for a shuffle challenge and was kinda forced to publish it(?  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy it. I might continue it so, let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Kudos are also accepted n.n
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this. The amazing world of Teen Wolf (and its profit) belongs to Jeff Davis

"You're not going. And that's the end of it!" Derek shouted, tired of Stiles stubbornness.  
"What the fuck, Derek?!" the younger responded. "You can't tell me what I can or cannot do!" Then he grabbed the jeep's keys and started heading to the door.  
"Where are you going?!"  
"To Scott's. I need some space"  
"There's a fucking storm going on. You're going to kill yourself"  
"I don't care! I just want to get away from you!"  
"Fine. Do whatever you want"

And with that Stiles closed the door.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

A week later Derek found himself in the cemetery,crying over the tomb of one Genim "Stiles" Stilinski thinking about everything that could have been if he had let Stiles be himself. The happy and loving boy he was; the one that worried so much about the others that he barely worried about himself.

They were gonna get married and maybe adopt a little boy. Or girl. They weren't sure.  
But the last couple of months had been hell in Beacon Hills and he was just trying to protect him by not letting him get involved.  
Of course it didn't work. It was obvious. Stiles wasn't the kind of person to stay quiet and still when people he loved suffered.  
Derek didn't understood that. He thought he could keep him in a cage,just like a bird.  
But the boy wanted to fly. And after that stormy night he finally could. Away from him. Away from Derek.


End file.
